


Stupid & Reckless

by zielschmerzer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielschmerzer/pseuds/zielschmerzer
Summary: “Two-hundred and eighty three lives. For one.” The captain studies him, watching for a reaction, a flicker of the eyes. “She must be pretty important to you.”Bellamy knows she’s searching for a weakness. Knows it would be stupid and reckless to give this woman any type of leverage. But he can’t help but look to the side, to where Clarke lays on the ground in pain. His eyes find hers, and for one moment, the rest of the world fades away, and it’s just them. Just him and Clarke.Canon-divergent from 5x03.





	Stupid & Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so I'm still getting my feet wet. I just really wanted to go back to how things were at the end of 5x03 and write a slightly different version of Clarke & Bellamy's reunion and the subsequent events.

“Two-hundred and eighty three lives. For one.” The captain studies him, watching for a reaction, a flicker of the eyes. “She must be pretty important to you.”  
  
Bellamy knows she’s searching for a weakness. Knows it would be stupid and reckless to give this woman any type of leverage. But he can’t help but look to the side, to where Clarke lays on the ground in pain. His eyes find hers, and for one moment, the rest of the world fades away, and it’s just them. Just him and Clarke.  
  
There’s so much he wants to say. So much he needs to say. But all he can muster is to look at her, to keep his eyes locked with hers. This plan was stupid and reckless to begin with, but he needs her to know that he would do anything for her. That if all this goes south, at the very least, she needs to know what she means to him.  
  
“She is,” he says, his eyes still locked with hers. He could swear he sees something like surprise flash across her face, and it pains him to think that she didn’t already know that she was the most important thing in his life. That he hadn’t been there to make sure she knew it.  
“How do I know you’re not bluffing?” The captain of the prisoners barks, pulling Bellamy out of the moment, forcing him to take his eyes off Clarke and train them back on the sharp-faced woman.  
  
Bellamy points to the comms radio on his belt before he grabs it. Doesn’t need anyone to hastily pull a trigger. The radio static hums, and he speaks slowly and deliberately, loud enough for the entire camp to hear. “Raven, you copy?”  
  
“Here. Bell, what’s going—“  
  
“We’ve got company. They’d like to know I’m not bluffing.”  
  
From the other side of the radio, Raven starts listing off names of prisoners, peppered in amongst specifics of how she can kill each of them. As the prisoners on the ground react, Bellamy looks to Clarke once more. Almost expects to find her giving him that look he was so used to at one point—the look that said, “Be the good guy.” But that’s not the look he gets. It’s desperation on her face, instead. A look that tells him that he needs to do absolutely whatever it takes to get her out of there.  
  
“I think we’ve made our point,” he says.  
  
The captain narrows her eyes. “What do you want?”  
  
“I just want Clarke.”  
  
He knows he should demand more. Safety for everyone in the bunker once he finds a way to get them out. Assurance that they won’t come after him the second they leave this camp. But all he can think about is getting Clarke as far away from these people as possible. He left her to die once before, but he won’t ever do that again. 

 

Bellamy was kept at gunpoint while the prisoners discussed their options. He tried to listen in, picking up snippets here and there, but he was distracted the entire time by Clarke. They were kept about twenty yards away from each other, unable to speak unless they wanted to shout. But Bellamy didn’t know what he would have said even if he could. The adrenaline of rushing to her aid had worn off and was now replaced with the sheer shock of the situation.  
  
She was alive.  
  
It was all he could do not to collapse. From the relief. The joy. The guilt. He hadn’t just left her to die, he had immediately assumed she was dead. It had been easier to give up any hope because the hope was what could break a person. And he didn’t have the luxury of being able to break in space. The rest of his friends had been depending on him. He had to be strong for them.  
  
But all that had changed the second he found out she was alive. She was alive. 

 

The captain—Diyoza—ordered another prisoner—McCreary—to take the collar off of Clarke. Clark flinched when McCreary touched her neck, and Bellamy had to stop himself from lunging forward to attack the man. It took everything Bellamy had to remain calm when he had finally understood what they had been doing to Clarke. But he couldn’t lose his cool now. This stupid and reckless plan was almost over.  
  
Clarke struggled to stand, and Bellamy couldn’t restrain himself any longer. In a second, he was at her side, supporting her. “I’m here.” His arm wrapped its way around her waist, helping her stand. “I’m here.”  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes red from tears, her neck covered in burns. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. “It’s okay. I’m here.” He kept repeating that line, as if saying it enough times would make them more solid.  
  
“You played your hand too early,” Diyoza warned him. Her eyes bearing into him. Bellamy knows she’s right. Knows he may have put them all in more danger than necessary. But he would have done the same thing over and over again. If it meant Clarke was safe, he would’ve traded the entire world. 

 

They were fifty feet beyond the tree line when Clarke collapsed against Bellamy. “Bell,” she choked out, unable to say anything more. He went to scoop her up in his arms, but his hands felt wet. He looked down, saw the black blood on his hands.  
  
“You’re bleeding.” His hands trace her body, searching for the wound.  
  
“Here.” She points to her side.  
  
He looks around, desperate for something to help. But he’s no medic. That was always Clark’s job. But just then…the lights of the rover flood over them and Bellamy lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
“You’re going to be okay,” he says, scooping her up in his arms. As he carries her to the rover, he says it one more time. Softer. As if to convince himself, too. “You’re going to be okay.” 

 

Bellamy stands in the doorway as Madi works to fix Clarke’s wounds. The girl moves quickly and precisely. Clarke appears to have taught her well. Something that looks like the hint of a smile tugs at the corners of Bellamy’s lips as he thinks of Clarke and Madi together. He’s happy that she at least had someone with her all this time. Imagines for the briefest of moments what it would have been like if he had somehow been able to stay behind with her. If it had been him and Clarke and Madi, just the three of them. A family.  
  
As if she can read his mind, Madi turns and beckons him over. “She’s awake.”  
  
Bellamy crosses the room, at Clarke’s side in an instant. Her eyes flicker open, widen at the sight of him. As if she still can’t believe he’s really there.  
  
Madi squeezes Clarke’s hand, stands. As much as she wants to stay at Clarke’s side, she seems to realize that this is a private moment. “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Bellamy reaches for Clarke’s face, brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. It feels so familiar, so normal. As if he hadn’t spent the last six years believing she was dead. As if he had never left her in the first place.  
  
“Clarke,” he starts, but doesn’t know how to finish. There’s so much to say.  
  
“Bellamy,” she says, breathless.  
  
Neither know exactly what to say. Instead, he pulls her into his arms as the tears start to flow. He buries his head in her hair, takes her in. She’s alive. He still can’t believe it.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he finally manages, pulling back to look in her eyes.  
  
Clarke shakes her head. “You did what you had to do.”  
  
“But not what I should have.”  
  
She looks up at him, and he can see it in her eyes that she’s fighting with herself. “I don’t blame you,” she finally says. “But god, Bellamy, I missed you.” She hugs him once more, her hug nearly suffocating him, but he doesn’t dare say anything. He’s breathless, anyways. “Did you hear me up there?” His look must say he has no idea what she’s talking about because she continues, “I called you on my radio every day.”  
  
He thought his heart couldn’t break anymore, but it did. She had believed he was alive, had never given up, for six years. And he had gotten to space and assumed she was dead. He never let himself believe she was alive. He had betrayed her in the worst sense.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Clarke.”  
  
“It’s okay. You’re here now.”  
  
He tries to hold back the tears, but they’re flowing fast now. She wipes them away, her fingers brushing his cheek. He should be the strong one for her, but as always, she’s the one holding them together.  
  
“I’m here,” he says once more, finally believing it himself. “I’m here.”


End file.
